Me and Rick
by Ro.Ro.J
Summary: A few months after the gang reach the prison, Allie and Rick begin to explore new territory of their once platonic relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Here I was being condemned for one little mistake, after I had done everything for these people. I led them to safety, to this prison where there was food and secure protection from the Walkers. It's funny how when you do one thing wrong, people suddenly forget all the good you did, you just become your mistake. These people no longer needed me to lead them, to keep them alive, because I was responsible for Anne's death, no matter how many lives I had saved. Didn't they know I felt guilty enough?

"We're sorry Allie, we just don't wanna follow your lead anymore." Maggie announced, not looking at me, just staring at the floor with Glenn at her side. The sun was peeking through the small prison windows, almost making the day bearable.

I shook my head in disbelief. "After all I've done for you? After I've put my neck on the line to keep you fuckers alive? So I failed to follow protocol for Anne, I will learn from my mistakes, you can't lose faith in me now."I looked around the cell block, asking for support with my expression. I got none. "Fine." I stated and shoved past Carol to go to the other cell block. I'd had enough. I was so wound up and needed to calm down. Since there was no Vodka, sleep would have to do.

I woke up the next few hours, not really sure how long it was since time was virtually not existent in this state. It had gotten dark outside so I assumed a good few hours I had been out. I got out of the bed and scanned the cells, everyone was asleep. Good.

I had a dream, or more like an epiphany. Laura, my sister who had died a couple of months earlier, and I were talking about how whatever happened, we would get out of this together. This brought up something that I hadn't been able to put my finger on before. Ever since she died, I had felt like I was floating through the group, not really belonging, even though I was leading. I realised why. It was because Laura wasn't here anymore. I felt miserable, not because of these people, I loved this group, they were my family, but I didn't want to be here anymore. I realised that I want to leave, I've got to leave. If I don't survive it out there, so be it. This was fate right here. Packing a bag consisting of food, some weapons and a first aid kit, I left a note in my cell saying

_Dear All,_

_I'm not mad about the whole leadership thing, honestly. I've left because it's the right thing for me to do. Please don't try to understand why or worry, I'll be fine. Worse comes to worst and I'll be with Laura. Just know that I love you guys so much, you've done more for me than my biological family. You are my family and that's the way it's going to be for me._

_I love you all and stay safe,_

_Allie_.

I was near the exit gate when I heard someone say "what are you doing?" It scared me half to death but I turned around and saw Rick walking out of the prison entrance. He stood a few feet from me, confused and walking towards me eyeing my bag. I saw him slowly putting the pieces together as his face melted from confused to angry "what are you doing Allie?" He looked handsome in the moonlight, he looked handsome anywhere. God I would miss him.

I tried to quickly plan what I was going to say in my head but it was no use bullshitting Rick. "I'm leaving". He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"why? Because the group don't want you as a leader anymore, if so, this is a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?"

"I love you guys but...I just feel like it's time for me to move on". There was silence and I took this as my cue to get going. I walked towards Rick, hugged him and kissed his cheek then walked back toward the gate.

"Unbelievable" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you be this selfish? You're not just anyone to this group anymore, you're family" He yelled and ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "Do you think about how this is going to affect everyone? Carl, Carol, Maggie...me?"

"I'm sorry bu-"

"No, there's no buts. You walking out there is suicide, we might as well shoot you now." I was annoyed. I scoffed and headed to the gate again.

"Wait. I'm sorry" He said grabbing my arm. "But please, don't leave, I can't lose you too" He grabbed my face and stared into my eyes intently. He was right. I was being selfish. This was my family; imagine if Laura had done this to me, I'd be devastated.

"Okay okay, I'll stay" He smiled after hearing this and brought me into a tight hug and then picked up my bag and lead me back into the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days were filled with tension. There was an incident where we had a break in of Walkers through a cell block that was supposed to be guarded. Luckily, no one died or got hurt but it led to a lot of ammo being used and people risking their lives for those who couldn't look after themselves. This time, it wasn't me who caused the argument.

"Listen guys, we have got to be more careful, we almost lost a lot of good fighters today" Tyreese announced whilst pacing.

Carol replied "We can't all be good fighters okay? These things happen." These things do happen. We had faced worse situations than this but Tyreese was the newest member of the group, we don't know what he had faced and he certainly didn't know what we had faced.

"Maybe that's the problem" Tyreese said to Carol then glancing over the rest of the group. I knew where this was going, "Maybe these things happen because there's people who are holding us back."

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked.

Tyreese hesitated for a moment but soon yelled in defeat, "Survival of the fittest. Isn't this what it is?" he said gesturing around the room. The majority of the group scoffed in disapproval.

"So what are you saying? We should ditch the ones who aren't able to fight? Am I getting this right?" Rick asked in disgust.

"If you want to survive, yeah"

There was an awkward silence. I had to side with him.

I stood up to get in front of the group sitting and announced "He's right."

"You can't agree with him" Rick asked, pleaded.

"We now live in a kill or be killed world. I'm not saying abandon the ones who are weaker than us, what I'm saying is don't let anyone get weak. Let's train so we can look after ourselves. We need to prioritise. We need to not let one person get the rest of the group killed because they can't fight off one Walker. But what we also need to do is avoid that sort of situation."

"That's barbaric" Maggie intervened.

"It may have been barbaric in the world we used to know but we aren't there anymore. Now it's logic. It's what's going to keep our hearts pumping and give us control of our actions. Say what you want, but you know me and Tyreese are right. We did almost lose the best people we have at survival today. You guys need to stop relying on each other for protection. "

Silence fell again. I left the room not being able to cope with the glares from the rest of the group. As I was walking back to the cell, Rick chased after me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell was all that about back there?" He asked whilst stopping me from walking looking at me, checking to see if I had lost a screw.

"It was the truth."

"How can you say that? I fucking saved you back in the Walkers outbreak. If I hadn't run back, you would have died!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that? That's exactly the problem. I've managed fine on my own. I haven't needed anyone to save my life. Now I can't manage one damn Walker on my own. I'm not going to end up like my sister." I whispered harshly and escaped from Rick's grasp running back to my cell, surprised and crying at what I had just said.

I sat on my bed, trying to control the tears. I needed to remain strong but the more I tried to stop crying, the more I thought about Laura and then the tears came spilling out.

"Can I come in?" Rick stood at the gate of my cell, hesitating and prepared to be yelled at.

I nodded, fearing if I spoke, I would crumble.

He sat down next to me on my bed and said "listen, I'm sorry I got at you before."

I remained silent. Rick stood up and headed out of the cell when I said;

"Laura never was a fighter. I remember when she was 10, a kid used to bully her and she never hit him, she tried to work it out with him, make peace you know. I never understood, if I had been in that situation, he would have been in a ball on the floor. As we got older, she avoided conflict, which I admired but didn't agree with. Then when this epidemic began, she avoided using a gun, mainly because she was lousy at it. I was the one always looking after her, I just wish I taught her more, maybe she would have been able to survive."

"You can't think like that." Rick replied putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt like he was speaking for himself too. I had seen him after Lori's death. He had blamed himself for not telling her he loved her.

"Thank you for saving me by the way, I realised I didn't thank you properly."

There was silence. I looked at Rick and he at me. I realised I was slowly getting closer to his face, soon Rick pressed his lips onto mine, weeks of tension expressed in this kiss. He placed my hands on my waist and moved me down on the bed as I place my hands on his face and pressed his lips firmer on mine. I began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck and collar bone, when Glenn's voice yelled out "Allie? Rick? You in here?" Quickly we separated and got ourselves prepped up to normal.

"Yeah we're in here" Rick yelled back smiling at me like we had just gotten away with something.


End file.
